


Coming Clean

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bath Sex, Break up sex, F/M, Humiliation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: A sexy sequel to Bedfellows.
Relationships: Lithuania (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettiest

Steam rolled off the surface of the water in between clusters of bubbles.

It was hot – enough so, that it stung when she’d initially sunk into the bath, though as the sting leeched into her and burned off, it also seemed to force the tenseness from her aching limbs. Who knew crying could be a full-body activity? 

A throb in her head confirmed this as her eyes fell shut and she took a steady drag of lavender into her lungs. Unfortunately, the smell couldn’t do for her mind what the temperature of the water did for her muscles.

Baths were nice. She always looked forward to them, though this was the first one she’d taken alone in a long time – maybe about a year. 

That was about how long it had been since she’d met Toris anyhow, who for a good, long while, mitigated her need to take them alone.

It was almost poetic in a way; their relationship had gone down in flames and so, as appropriate, she’d burned the last of their pictures and letters that day. Now she was cleansing herself – baptizing herself for her newly rediscovered single life. 

Hello, old friend.

The bath felt strangely empty despite how her legs had to curl for her to fit inside. 

She found with striking – or maybe gutting – clarity, that she could be alone or she could be naked, but she no longer knew how to be both. 

In fact, she was getting really good at being alone now; it had been almost a full week since she and Toris had officially called it quits, and she could finally sleep (intermittently) through the night, cohabitating well with the empty, cold spot that slept beside her.

Being naked too, was easy even now, where her hands had to pick up the slack that his could no longer tend to. Both were difficult though, like now, for example, where the drip of the tap was like a bullet to her brain and the hazy sight of her nude body through the water made her feel like the abandoned wreckage of a ship.

At the notion of being abandoned, she seemed to strike a chord in herself. There was no one lounging in her bed or cooking dinner in her kitchen. 

The inside of her wilted and she felt her skin itch. Toris used to frequently come in while she bathed to keep her company. He’d kneel, not caring if his clothes got wet, as his hands dipped into the tub to work her skin, spun to silk by the lather of soap. 

She felt so luxurious when he'd touched her like this. Her head fell back to rest against the lip of the tub and her eyes shut. The warmth of the water was near-hypnotic; in the wash of it around her, she could almost make out his hands, once again at her skin, cupping her breasts or palming at the plush give of her thighs.

His hands weren’t here though; hers _were_.

Her hands, resting palms down, fingers lightly curled atop her thighs as the gentle movement of the water bobbed and shifted them, forged through the water to sit more substantially at her skin. Soft and warm; a gentle throb started between her legs. Her fingers skimmed inward over the slope of her thigh, drawing close to the apex between them. The curls between her legs were easier to part with the water giving them objective sentience – a willingness to obey the movement of her fingers as a uniformed collective.

Her middle finger found the seam of her cunt easily; it was like riding her bike – she’d never forget how to, even if most of the time these days, she found herself fortunate enough to have a car instead.

She traced upwards, gentle at first, and then on the second stroke, she made sure to delve further between her sensitive folds. The pleasantness of the gentle touch was underscored by something else; something that had her stomach flipping in excitement and her nipples tightening. 

Her thighs parted further and she stroked again, this time pausing to let her finger linger at her clit. 

She moaned as the good feeling spread, climbing from between her legs. It felt like it was diffusing through the water like her slickness was – she wanted to hang onto the good feeling, because at least, with it here, there was less room for the _bad_.

Her thighs tensed around her hand as her fingers picked up their pace, stroking and teasing, circling and spreading, desperate to keep the feeling and feed it.

One eye lolled open; she was facing upwards towards the ceiling when something caught her eye – the handheld sprayer.

It was something she hadn't done in a while; usually, Toris had come in by then to take her pleasure into his own hands. She would’ve been awfully embarrassed to be caught, though she didn’t know why. 

Something about her hands being unable by themselves the way a man’s might’ve been for his own pleasure. 

Maybe. In any case, it was nothing she had to wonder about now – there was no one here to catch her.

She rose, the chill of her wet skin an annoyance that only made her hastier. She unlatched the handheld from its hook and sank readily back into the water. Reaching behind her, she dialed the tap back to the exact, studied temperature – a warmth that would rival that of Toris, who tended to run a tad hot himself (unless that was yet another failure of her memory. Man, were breakups a bitch.)

At the stream of water _right on the money_ , her head dropped back again and her hand almost faltered in its angle, but at the last second, it didn’t, probably because she would’ve drowned herself if it had. She let out a moan she hadn’t realized she still had in her, and it felt _good_.

Her free hand reached up to palm a breast and it hit her then; her body was fantastic. The realization that no one else was there to appreciate it was almost a little depressing.

She knew this was in large part her loneliness talking – both the ecstasy and the sadness. 

Loneliness was a funny thing, creating so much company in her thoughts and fantasies that sometimes, she became so mesmerized by the moving pictures and perfect people embedded in her conscience that she forgot about real life, the way one got lost in an engrossing film.

One of these instances had happened predictably, without her notice. Her mind was a rather capable lover itself when paired with her experienced hands, and so she had no reason for another one - and yet, another one appeared.

The next time her eyes bothered to open if only for the luxury of doing so, she was stricken by surprise that hit her with heart attack intensity. Toris loomed in the doorway of her bathroom. She hadn’t even heard the door open.

Then her eyes went wide and she dropped the handheld. It fell to the water with a slap and bobbed, at first spraying the stream into the water before turning on its side and sending sad trails arcing towards the lip of the tub, wetting the floor just below.

Toris’ expression matched hers, though she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why. _He’d_ walked into _her_ bathroom, after all, and in a house, he no longer lived in, no less.

The moments dragged on and still, he said nothing as he froze, his eyes on her. She felt her shoulders tense and she shrunk into herself. 

For a moment, she wasn’t anything but abundantly angry – who was he to come into her house and make her feel small?

Her eyes threw daggers at him while his gaze fell to her breasts, peeping out from the surface of the water. The hand sprayer was still bobbing around and sent water spraying at her neck and face. 

Groping wildly for the knobs by the tap, she wrenched them forward and shut the water off.

She was hyperaware of how her body jostled as she moved. She always liked the way she looked when she moved naked – all soft and buoyant. He’d been so lucky to have had her.

The pounding between her legs grew under his stare, but her pride dug its nails into the inside of her skin and _pinched_. She set her jaw and crossed her arms, making sure her nipples were covered.

“What the hell are you _doing_ here?”

Toris didn’t answer and she felt her nerves flare like they were giving off electrical impulses. She couldn’t tell if she was the source of such restless energy or the target of it.

“ _Toris_!” she said a bit more insistently.

He seemed to snap out of it, his head giving a little shake and his shoulders leaping at the sound of his name. 

“I, uh-“ he swallowed. 

“I just came by to get the last of my stuff and drop off my key.”

She glowered back at him.

“So you thought you’d just ambush me in the bath?” she asked dryly.

Toris waited an embarrassingly long time to answer and she kept waiting for an excuse that would never come.

“I, uh, guess I just wasn’t thinking.”

Toris still didn’t budge. 

The bathroom, in its subdued echo, seemed to reflect their painful silence back onto them, doubling it.

“Great,” she finally said. 

“Stuff gone and key on the table, I got it, so…”

She waited for Toris to leave, but instead, he stepped fully into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. 

Her heart seemed to stop; her sex throbbed more vehemently, a predator catching the scent of blood in the water.

Her skin felt like a livewire, reading to come to life. She could feel a wetness particular to the apex between her thighs, slicker than the water in the bath. She hadn’t realized how much she missed having eyes on her naked form until she caught Toris studying hers; like an invisible hand was stroking along her spine. 

She wanted to arch into its touch.

Her nipples were hard despite how warm the water was and her growing arousal, blending in with the heat of the bath, made it feel like she was steeping in it.

Still, that didn’t mean she had to go down that rabbit hole with Toris. Things were just starting to feel normal. The closer he drew, the more tenuous the situation got; it was like probing touches nearing the raw edges of the wound. 

Her gaze fell unwittingly to the tightness in Toris’ trousers. She swallowed.

“We’re broken up, Toris.”

His throat twitched and his eyes lifted to the tile wall behind her pensively.

“That…might be true, although, we weren’t exactly together the first time we… _got together_.”

This was very true. While she couldn’t remember that night, she could certainly remember the morning after, dear God.

She thought she felt her sex throb, edging her to swallow her pride already so she could put other things in her mouth. 

“That was still before…everything.”

A pained look crossed Toris’ face. 

What she said was also true; they were caught in the opposite of a sweet spot – on the corner of Ex-boyfriend Street and ‘It’s-not-you-it’s-me’ Boulevard. The alleys on one of these streets had rats the size of cats rooting about in cartons of old take out food from places they used to frequent together but no longer could. It wasn’t safe to walk here at night, for fear of things like _this_ happening. Toris had been living on this corner for no more than a week and now it was after seven and he was watching his ex in the tub, all wet and sudded up.

“Yeah, I know.”

Toris took another step towards her and peered into the tub.

Her skin was gleaming with a wet sheen that made his cock twitch.

God, he could remember how soft she was and the weight of her on his chest. He could feel himself start to harden more substantially now at how vividly the memories came back to him.

His eyes found hers again as he reached for his belt and started to tug it loose. 

Her eyes flicked from his face to his hands and then to his face again. Toris waited for her to stop him, to scold him, to – well, anything other than just sit there looking as enticing as she did and _let_ him.

He let his belt drop with the clang of the buckle. Her eyes never left him, and so he found himself pushing to see what else he could get away with. One by one, his clothes continued to drop to the floor; his shirt, his trousers, and his socks with them – until he was as bare as she was. 

His erection extended out from his body, near buoyant in how much he wanted her in that moment. A slight flush hovered at his cheeks. This was silly – he knew that. She’d seen him naked more times than he could count, but somehow, now that they weren’t in a relationship, there was something that felt more vulnerable about it. Like he was taking a leap of faith in entrusting his body to her. She was no stranger, but there was no name for their relationship anymore – not one that meant anything, anyway.

He forced himself to stop thinking about it so damned much. That just overcomplicated things, which had made things tense enough already between them. 

Toris swung his leg over the side of the bath to step in. He paused for a beat before sinking down next to her, forcing her to make room and huddle at one end of the tub.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she broke from her trance to give him a sharp look. “You think I missed you _that_ much? You weren’t even that good of a lay.”

Her lips seemed to stumble over these words, most likely because she didn’t believe in them herself. 

Now only occupying half of the tub, her legs were drawn to her chest. She hugged her knees and wished desperately for the sensation of her warm skin against itself to be him instead.

What she felt for him was weird; a sharp pang, a potent need – like a craving. Only, when midnight struck and she found herself craving a chocolate fudge brownie, she could eat the brownie and feel better. When she craved Toris and he’d magically stepped into her bathroom, the sad and horny in her only got that much worse.

Toris reached up a hand to tentatively graze against her side – he was testing her. Testing what her new boundaries were for him.

Her lips were still pressed into their firm, petulant line, but she said nothing. Her chest rose and fell with her breathing. Toris wondered why he hadn’t noticed before. Her breasts looked lovely, graced by so natural and common of an act.

His hand trailed up, his eyes still trained on her, studying her reaction. His hand found a breast and cupped it. No reaction. He thumbed her nipple and noticed when she shifted her weight, her grasp around her knees slackening. The rise and fall of her chest had steepened now, though he hadn’t heard her breathing pick up.

She was perilously soft.

“Then let me do something to make it up to you,” he offered in a low voice. “We’ve made each other feel so awful the past few months – let’s do something good now.”

He was right, though she hated to admit it. Here, now, in this tub with him, was the least empty she’d felt since they’d decided to call it quits.

She could argue with him for the sake of pride, but that seemed painfully lackluster in comparison to an orgasm at the hands of someone who knew her body so well.

She couldn’t even remember how they’d gotten there – just that all of a sudden, his mouth was on hers, and his groan was buzzing against her lips. He was flush against her, the slip of their skin warm and wet like the stagnating bathwater, which slapped threateningly against the side of the tub.

She felt his arm around her and how his fingers skimmed across her back. She twitched, sensitive to the near-ticklish sensation, and then leaned into the twitch, pushing further against him. 

His movements grew weighted in return and she recognized this. What many would’ve brushed off as encroaching on the throes of passion, she knew to be something else; his fingers tensed and splayed against her, pawing with purpose now. His mouth remained soft and malleable – his head wasn’t here but biding its time in the tips of his fingers.

He got this way when he wanted to ask something but was afraid to, lest his mind trapped him in limbo. 

A part of her wanted to be annoyed with how much of their reunion seemed to take place in his head, but she couldn’t bring herself to be because, for all that contributed to their break up, Toris’ selfishness wasn’t one of those things.

“What?” She broke the kiss. Her breath, coming in furtive pants, fanned against his lips and he twitched like not kissing her brought physical pain. “What is it?”

Something flickered and died at his face.

“Nothing.”

He was probably fooling himself better than he was fooling her. Toris tended to do that; rather than voice his needs earnestly, he had a habit of trying to convince himself that he didn’t need such things.

“Toris, I _know_ you. Come on now.”

He hesitated.

“Just tell me already, we’ve already split anyway. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Toris’ lips quirked up into a rueful, little smile. Her heart stuttered in her chest and she clenched emptily.

“You kick me out of the tub.”

Her hand found his in the lukewarm water. His eyes stayed on hers as she guided it to between her legs. Down there, he found a slipperiness that transcended that of the water, only to diffuse and be lost to it moments later.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she gave a contented little sigh at the reunion of his fingers and her cunt.

“Trust me,” there was a certain edge to her voice. “I’m not doing that anytime soon.”

Toris kept his eyes on her, and the curve of his lips intensified. Now he was smiling at her and not at all ashamed of doing so. God, when was the last time he’d let himself do that?

Underwater, she felt a searing touch burn through the warmth of the bath. Something bumped her fingers out of the way and then he was rubbing her folds, as expertly as she herself had been. 

She blinked and concentrated on her reaction; she knew she was being studied.

“I want to put my hands on you.”

His voice was soft and enticing like silk. She just barely caught herself from moaning.

“They already-“ she gasped. “- _are_.”

“Mm.”

His fingers worked her a little more persistently and the pleasure rising in her swelled viciously. 

Her breath caught and her legs twitched. Her arousal was pounding hard now.

“I want to…”

He had the words to say what he wanted; he was stalling.

“To…?”

A strange look crossed his face and Toris cleared his throat.

“I want to spank you.”

It wouldn’t be the first time he had, though admittedly, the circumstances had changed drastically since the last time he’d touched her like that.

She didn’t answer, instead choosing to just mull over the idea of the sting and how the water might exacerbate that and the redness at her cheeks. She could almost hear the sound of his hands making contact with her wet skin. She was rising again, the water slipping off of her, tracing her wet form in a way that made Toris’ cock throb enviously.

At the same time, what remained of his rational brain mistook her abrupt and apparent departure as a sign of rejection. 

“We don’t have to though,” he added hastily. “I mean, our relationship has changed, so our boundaries must have too. It was stupid of me to think otherwise. I-“

She planted her hands against the tile wall of the shower, her form bent in a way that left her ass jutting out. Toris was mesmerized by the droplets of water slipping between her buttocks and the seam of her cunt, beads of milky bathwater catching at the curls between her thighs.

She lolled a gaze down his way. The way he looked up at her made her feel like something to beheld or reckoned with. 

The heat between her legs blazed, and her confidence added a sturdiness to her posture that only made Toris want to break it down more.

“Well? Did you still want to spank me or have you changed your mind?”

“No…no, I-”

His eyes looked cautious, his lips parted and frozen mid-phrase, like he was afraid of stirring up a sudden rejection if he pushed too much. He rose too; her ass was within his reach when he sat in the tub, but he felt more in control from this vantage point.

When he stood, he was chilled where the water melted away from his skin, but the sight of her plump, bare ass filled him with a new heat – one that couldn’t just fade away.

“I’m going to start,” he said, a little cautiously.

She didn’t answer; her head dropped back to where her arms reached up to anchor at the wall. 

Toris raised his hand, his resolve threatening to falter the closer he got to actually doing it. When they were together, spanking was an act of passion followed by the tenderness of aftercare. Broken up, what did that change? Was there something inherently malicious about the act?

His hand released like the arm of a catapult and his palm made stinging contact with her ass. She was right – the water made it feel more raw, and moments after the hit, a blotchy, red mark appeared, spanning both cheeks. Her body had juddered under his touch and for a moment he was worried.

He hesitated, not daring to strike again.

“How was that?”

His tone made it seem like he’d known it had been too rough.

She was quiet for a moment. 

She swallowed and her body shifted as she took a deep breath.

“You can keep going.”

Her voice sounded much smaller now, and Toris had half a mind to forfeit the entire idea in favor of cuddling her close and washing her in a gentle lather of the soap he remembered so well. His cock throbbed as if to remind him of what he _really_ wanted then.

He took her word as law, even if it looked to be he who was enforcing it.

Toris brought his hand down hard against her ass again. There was that little shock to her body as she stiffened upon impact, and then a heady moan seeped from her lips.

He did it again and his cock seemed to jerk as her body did. He imagined a similar ragdoll movement with her speared onto his erection. 

_Fuck_ , he missed her.

He’d spanked her before but this time it felt different. It was like his hands were compensating for the emotional distance they now had, the impact desperate now, like he was afraid of missing her completely. In this way, she already was coming to know more of him than he let her find when they were actually together.

Toris’ hand came down on her ass again and he leaned into the impact, pinching the cheek just shy of being painful and shaking to watch how her body gave under his lewd touches.

She grunted, knowing he was studying the dimpling of her curves and how buoyant she looked at the tips of his fingers. It was equal parts hot and embarrassing, which of course, in sex, often circled back to hot.

When he let go of her, his hand trailed downwards, finding the cleft of her ass and tracing that over to the wet seam of her cunt. Though the droplets of bathwater had dried somewhat, she was still incredibly slick with renewed wetness born of his rough handling of her.

“You’re soaked,” he remarked, clearly amused by this.

She flushed, grateful that she didn’t have the pressure of meeting his gaze when her nose was inches from the shower wall. This made her braver.

“Then maybe you should just put it in already.”

She was surprised when he did exactly this.

With a decisiveness she’d rarely seen in their relationship, the engorged head of his cock pressed against her entrance. She pushed back against him and felt his tip disappear into her. The burn was almost immediate; the bathwater turned her slick to sandpaper. She set her jaw and pushed more adamantly, spearing herself onto his length.

The stretch of him inside of her made it better, the pain reminded her that for the first time in what was an awfully long one, she wasn’t alone.

When he was hilted inside of her, his cock twitched and in her head, though she reasonably knew it was just his cock, her heart throbbed like it was his pulse inside of her. She remembered other things they did together that made her feel sort of like this; when they were so close, so connected, she thought she could feel her heart beating inside of her more clearly than her own.

When he started to pull out, a whine tore in her throat; it still hurt a bit. Toris grunted at how hot she felt around him and a moment later, she felt his fingers pinch into her hips. Once just the tip was inside, he pushed into her again, the drag of him starting to rub away at the fuzzy edges of the burn.

Her breathing was rough and her fingers slipped against the tile. Toris felt this and jerked her against him as if to reassure her that there was nowhere for her to fall.

It wasn’t a tender act by any means, but the reassurance of him with her then and the knowledge that it was only as temporary as his need to come made her chest ache. She wanted him to spank her again.

“Is that it?” she spoke from between her teeth. “I can barely feel-“ her voice broke as his hips slapped against her. “- _anything_.”

The burn was almost completely gone. Her teeth were still gritted in her determination to take him well.

Toris spanked her again and her skin burned where he touched. It was like she had traded one burn for the other. This one, she wanted to keep.

“I forgot how big they were _supposed_ to be until we split.”

This line was almost comically false. If she had anyone else to go to since they’d broken up, wouldn’t she be with them right now, size be damned, instead of letting her ex rail her?

Still, Toris wasn’t in the headspace to sort through all of these rational details. He settled instead for letting out another sharp grunt and bringing his hand down hard against her ass again. She clenched around him unwittingly on impact and a wanton moan dropped from her lips at the roughness.

He’d fallen into a steady rhythm now, his hips slapping against her ass. Her back was starting to ache from how she bent before him, and the tile felt like it was bruising her palms. Her breasts bounced on the half-beat of their coupling. The drag of him against her made a lewd wet sound that she didn’t understand; it still felt like the bathwater had washed her slick away. 

Still, there was heat condensed inside of her like a balled fist. His skin burned against her. In uneven leaps and strides, they were loping towards their releases.

“ _Ah_ – Toris, you’re going to need to-“ his hips jerked against her with a particular viciousness, bumping the words straight from her mouth. “-do better than _that_!”

In the next instance, one of his hands came up to twist painfully in her hair, pulling her up into a standing position, her back bumping against his chest. Her stomach flipped and she felt her cunt clench again.

His cock was still spearing into her, hardly breaking his pace at the change in angle. He pumped in and out of her, his tip meshing deep inside of her in a way that had the heat inside of her shuddering like a feral animal awakened. She whined again and tried to reach behind her to clutch him to her. 

One of his hands reached around to roughly palm a breast, giving her nipple a hard pinch. 

“Like this?” His voice was terribly even. This both alarmed and excited her. “Is this what you mean?”

She clenched around him again.

Toris groaned at this and his face fell so that his lips and nose were at her neck, meshed into a frenzied kiss. She thought he was trying to taste her, to draw her in so that they couldn’t be separated again – not by their pride or anything else.

His hips were brutal beneath her, crashing upward like he was determined to make her crumble to dust in his arms. He pumped into her like a piston, the severity of his impact making her breasts bounce like she was vibrating. The hold he had on them never ceased; he kept pinching her nipple, rolling the pebbled, little bud between his thumb and forefinger and listening close to the little catches in her breath and whines burgeoning in her throat. 

His nose skimmed up along her neck and he sunk his teeth in for a hard suck. 

“ _Ah_!-“

The sound made heat spike in both of them. She squeezed around him and Toris thought he might be having a heart attack.

Meanwhile, the tension in the pit of her stomach was shivery and uncertain. This was echoed in how her thighs trembled as she tensed around him; now she was clenching around him once, twice, again, and again – too many times to count.

When she reached behind her, her fingers found a quivering, strained grip on him. Some of her nails pinched into his skin, but if he felt them, he gave no indication. Meanwhile, the heat inside of her was swelling into a wave she was powerless against.

She had no choice but to let it flood her, and when she did, she delivered a wetness onto him that only fed the frenzied fucking he was giving her. She was still twitching around him in a warm, wet hug when he found his own relief, minutes later.

The entire time, she whined and panted, his cock even more formidable and abrasive against her soaked, sensitive walls.

It took her a moment to realize what had happened; that they’d both come and that it was no longer just the wetness of the bath and her slick that drenched her, but his spend too. 

She felt something trickle down the inside of her thigh and wondered idly which of the three it was. 

Thinking about this was preferable to noticing the way his breath evened out against her because that would undoubtedly lead to the inevitability of him pulling out of her and then what?

He was as uncertain as she was.

Their usual post-sex routine would be to dry off and cuddle up in the comfort of their bed with a bottle of wine and some takeout. She strongly suspected that the same protocols wouldn’t apply here now though.

The thought of going to bed in the dark, alone, and with a hangover brewing in her head for the morning after, depressed her.

The silence was terribly obvious. She wanted desperately to say something, to tell him to stay even if they didn’t love each other anymore, but the words wouldn’t come out. It was as if she couldn’t utter a lie

His fingers were still tangled in her hair, the slick locks stiffening slightly in the coif his fingers were crushing them in. She tried to focus on his touch to read every slightest tighten and slacken of his grip on her. If she felt a pull, she’d swallow her pride and ask him to stay, if she felt a release, then she’d swallow her tears and let him go.

The water around them started to chill, and still, neither of them moved.


End file.
